1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a device for remotely positioning a safety device, and in particular to a device for remotely attaching a tie-off adaptor and a snap hook.
2. Background Information
The ultimate objective of all those concerned with the safety of workers who do their jobs at great heights above the ground is to prevent accidents and deaths of these workers from falling. One way of accomplishing this goal is always to have all workers attached as by a safety line to a fixed object, so that the safety line will stop an accidental fall before the worker reaches the ground. Ideally, regardless of where the worker is positioned, the worker will be attached to at least one rigid object, or anchor. This is known as "100% tie-off." In reality, however, there are many situations where the first worker to climb to a remote workstation must reach that spot without the benefit of a safety line. The risk to this worker may not be great, but in some situations, the risk may be very great indeed.
A tie-off adaptor is a common device used as an attachment point for a safety line. Tie-off adaptors generally range in length from three feet to six feet and are normally installed by wrapping them around some solid horizontal structural member such as an I-beam, which is referred to as the tie-off member or anchor. A snap hook is commonly attached to a ring on the tie-off adaptor, the snap hook having a safety line attached thereto. Snap hooks, however, usually have multiple actuation points to prevent inadvertent opening of the hook. This safety feature has rendered difficult the task of remote placement of snap hooks using mechanical devices.
Devices are known for remotely placing rope or cord over a remote object. Furthermore, devices are known for remotely engaging and disengaging non-locking carbine hooks, especially for marine applications. However, marine carbine hooks are relatively easy to actuate, since they do not generally afford the safety features of a snap hook. Also, combining the features of remote line placement and remote engagement and disengagement of a snap hook into a single, reliable, easily operated device has proven to be a difficult challenge.
The remote tie-off adaptor and snap hook attachment device of the present invention overcomes difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.